Black Ashes in Rough Waters
by CronusLessPaleMorePail.Ampora
Summary: Kurloz is taking a small relaxation when a familiar and unwanted figure casually makes his way around his area. Kurloz takes this time to do a little interrogation and take part in his favorite hobby: tormenting Cronus. But when Cronus actually fights back this time things could get nasty and this time more than pride will be broken. M for blood, slight mutilation and language.
1. Fire in the Engines

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say how much i appreciated all the support for my first EriSol fanfic. I never expected to get 15 favorites! So i decided on doing things a little different. Instead of a fluff i tried my hand at KurCro blackrom. I kind of forgot about it for a few months, lol but i decided i should see how it fared. Half credit to Kurloz Voltaire Makara. Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

It was mid-afternoon in the afterlife. A familiar painted character wandered around aimlessly, his pupiless eyes scanning the area for any sort of interaction, while simultaneously enjoying the beauty of the area around him. True there wasn't much to life you haven't seen when you've been dead for a millennium, but when you're a transcendentalist like him, there aren't many options but to see the beauty of in the simplistic miracles of life. He leaned against a wall relaxing, taking a break from his devoted religious duties and chucklevoodoos for the mirthless messiahs to catch his breath, the crisp air flowing through his nostrils filling his lungs as he closed his eyes in relief. This relief was short lived however. Catching sight of a familiar yet bitter and unwanted presence, his relaxed face curled into a look of disgust as he watched his sworn arch-rival traverse by without so much as a glance. As the sea dweller was walking by, Kurloz slipped off from the wall he was leaning on, and walked after him. It's been a while since he saw the troll, maybe its time to reinforce the "Don't touch my moirail" act that soon became a tradition. Clapping to get the troll's attention, the mute soon quietly waited for him to turn around and address him with the respect he knew he deserved and only hoped that Cronus was smart enough to realize he deserved. Cronus on the other hand, was walking along minding his own business, sulking after another apparent rejection. He honestly felt the day couldn't get any worse, his poor shattered soul shattered more under the brunt hammer of dejection. Suddenly he saw a shadow pass behind him and his senses, those that weren't completely obliterated with the constant jabs to the face, were immediately on guard. What the hell? He hadn't even heard any footsteps. A shiver ran down his spine, as he could picture only one person with the finesse and stealth to get the jump on him.

Frowning that the troll didn't turn around, he reached out to grab his shoulder, his long nails digging violently into the others soft flesh. Turning the sea dweller around for himself, Kurloz greeted him with a bitter vicious smile, and he let him go dusting his hands off before beginning to sign at him. "[HELLO MY FISHIE MOTHERFUCKER.]" Cronus groaned silently. Of fucking course. Obviously if bad luck were good luck, he hit the jackpot at the casino. He forced a smile , inwardly scared shitless. Really, his clown facade was enough to put off any person, and in Cronus's case , he was a switch that was turned off, ripped out of the box and shoved in the garbage normal person would be concerned about the type of things this sneaky bastard was signing giving his silent temperamental tendencies, but luckily Cronus had taken a few kind and gracious lessons from Meulin. As a matter of fact he had recently come from her lawn-ring after a lesson and a pathetic attempt at courtship in which she deemed was bad enough to scratch him with her titanium claws, a fact Cronus prayed she would not care to mention, to Kurloz especially. "vwoah Kurl, chief you can't be sneaking up on a cat like that. Really puts people off and not a great vway to gain the affections of your peers man. So vwhat do you vwant anyvway. Im really not in a mood for mime games."

Keeping his back and shoulders straight to look more intimidating, Kurloz mindlessly cracked his knuckles. Messing with Cronus was possibly one of his favorite things. Of course if you asked, he'd claim its only for Mituna's sake. In reality, he just loved watching sea dwellers squirm. Something about them rubbed him the wrong way. Motherfuckers shouldn't be able to swim like that. His face pulled into an amused smile, his stitches stretching. It was cute that the other thought he cared about the opinions of others, especially if he was putting Cronus of all trolls the "off." "[MIME GAMES? FISH BROTHER, I DONT PLAY GAMES. IM ALL SORTS OF MOTHER FUCKING SINCERE.]" The greaser backed up slightly. "Vwhat the evwerlivwing hell is your problem man? I don't havwe any beef vwith you. A guy can't evwen vwalk around the afterlife vwithout someone busting his bulge ovwer something. If its about the basketcase you can look somevwhere else. Because I assure you I havwen't seen hide or hair of that broken lisping kid anyvwhere. And evwen if i did, I havwe better things to do than sit around and shoot the nonexistanr breeze vwith someone like him. Im a busy guy." Suddenly the realization of who he just mouthed off too struck him in the face like a shitton of bricks and the confidence and ferocity faded, leaving a nervous (yet skillfully hidden) seadweller that wanted nothing more than to get out of there or at least have a witness to the uncalled for mental abuse.

The wicked grin on Makara's face was unmistakable. Hearing those words slip from the sea dweller's mouth was enough reason to justify beating him to a pulp for his own amusement. His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he started to sign that insulting Mituna was as worse as insulting his lovely Meulin - someone might he add, that Cronus better not be upsetting. Cronus scrutinized the males fingers and rolled his eyes. He desperately wanted to show Kurloz how much of a shit he really gave. In fact he cared so much, he could hardly contain the raging hardon his middle finger was getting. But he knew at this distance , Kurloz could easily snatch him up and ruin his face. Cronus couldn't have that. His face was his bread and butter. You don't go screwing around with the bread and butter. He rolled up his short sleeve and cracked his knuckles, only to begin an array of signing. Cronus was definately not as experienced but he had enough knowledge to spell out "bulge-sucking mimefucker" as well as the craving. But he didn't. Not for the juggalos ridiculous attempt at intimidation, though he had to admit it worked to an extent. He just didn't think meulin would appreciate someone insulting her little cat-daddy. Instead he simply signed back that he states facts as they are and as for meulin he just came from her lawnring, and she seemed in a damned good mood. He even daringly threw in that they in fact had "buckets of fun." And that he wasn't that much of a dick to insult a total sweetheart, who was the complete opposite of the aggressive excuse for a cultist in front of him. "I havwen't done jack daniels to you chief , and i'm really not in the mood to play cat and mouse vwith you."

New to the knowledge that the other was capable of signing back, though that was sort of stupid. If he could follow along with what he was signing, he should be able to sign back. However, being insulted in his own language and having his ex girlfriend whom he was still close to brought into the picture with the purposely used phrase of buckets, his face coiled into a disapproving sneer. He kept calm though, didn't reach out and throttle him. That would be expected of him. No, he'd hurt Cronus in a way that best suited him. In the pride. After a minute the clown's face relaxed, and he only beamed at the other. "[FAIR ENOUGH, FISHIE MOTHERFUCKER. IF MY KITTY BITCH ENJOYS CONVERSING TO YOU, I CANT STOP HER. YOU'LL RUIN IT EITHER WAY. I THINK WATCHING HER KICK YOUR ASS IN MY PLACE IS MORE FUN.]" Cronus couldn't really say he was surprised. Meulin was a total sweetheart, but her mouth ran faster than a V8, and not in any specific pleasurable way he would've liked. The fact that Kurloz knew this information was embarrassing, and he slightly wondered why Meulin went back on her promise not to tell him. Then again, Cronus did try to pull some pathetic moves. He supposed in a fit of anger , she forgot her promise and spouted to Kurloz. Is that the beef he had with him? Because if so, Cronus could only laugh. If anything, it was a common knowledge that Cronus was the biggest flirt in the be completely honest, he only flirted with her as a last ditch attempt to get under Kurloz's skin. Which though, the mime did an excellent job of hiding, though the stitched mouth helped, really did affect him.

It was more so a lucky guess, and the fact he was more than capable of slipping inside her mind, making himself cozy with a cup of tea he couldn't drink, and reading up on her day. Not that he did that all the time, clearly he was a good friend and respected her spa- haha. Not even close. He was a horrible person and loved to probe everyone's thoughts. None the less, Cronus might be a flirt, but a brother needs to respect the claim another motherfucker already made. Cronus getting under his skin was to be expected, the guy hit on his moirail and bullied him, then hit on his sort of matesprit not really. Regardless. The guy pissed him off. Messiahs. "[EITHER WAY...]" The greaser suddenly decided he had enough of Kurloz's shenanigans and pushed through him. Kurloz may have everyone beat in the height department, but if Cronus pushed himself to it, he could be extremely durable. And this was one of those moments. For millenia he endured Makara's bitter torment and he was at his wits end. The multiple rejections of the night had put him in a bad mood and frankly , even Kurloz's attempts at intimidation didn't faze him. He spun on his heels and His face pulled into a sneer. "As much as id absolutely /lowve/ to stay here and shoot the obnoxious breeze vwith you about bullshit that doesn't evwen begin to matter, I havwe better things to do and places, let alone people , to see and as much of a gracious and compassionate person as I am, unlike SOME, I don't havwe the time nor the patience right nowv to deal vwith your spooky skeletal assassin shit. As a matter of fact I NEVWER havwe time for it, but I do it anyvway because you knowv vwhat? I use the detrimental mental beatings to distract from the ultimate pity and absolute disgust I feel for you. You mock me for not havwing any quadrants filled, thats all fine and dandy. Razzle motherfucking dazzle. " He crossed his arms in indignance and smiled bitterly. "I may not havwe anyone in my quadrants, but evwen if I had at least I havwe the common decency to treat a doll vwith respect. Yeah im a flirt, but that's just so I can hopefully find someone vwho looks past the obnoxious facade and see the real me. Although as for the real you chief, I highly doubt anyone, evwen Meulin vwould look at you the same if they knewv the type of evwil that hides behind your piteous muted face of dishonesty. I knowv hovw you manipulate her. But I'vwe stood by and vwatched. Because its not my place to get invwolvwed. But one day she'll find out. And Kurloz, baby, vwhen she does, she'll see you for the insufferable sadistic asshole you really are. And im sure evwen angels like her havwe a devwil inside. Hell, vwe all do."

This shocked him. No, more than shocked, if that was even possible. Getting a verbal beat-down with a side of a smack of reality in his face made the Capricorn actually take a step back. His eyebrows arched, and if his mouth wasn't stitched, he probably would have had it opened, gawking. Kurloz swallowed, eyes wide before he began to regain some form of control. Enough control to ball his hand into a fist. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist into the other's stomach, Inwardly screaming his mind off. Cronus had expected this and yet he hadn't. As Kurloz's gloved fist hit him in the solar plexus, Cronus's gills flared, gasping for breath as he doubled over, clutching the dirt as he gasped for the air that wouldn't come. It wasn't enough to draw blood but goddamn did that hurt. He summoned the strength to agonizingly crane his neck upward, Kurloz's normally passive eyes now bright violet with the rage of the subjuggulators. If the wind hadn't already left him, he would've gasped. The darkness that hid behind his eyes was nothing short of demonic. In that moment there was no light, and in that moment, Cronus actually feared for his life. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He flared his gills more sucking in air and ignored the screaming pain in his stomach as he shakily rose to his feet, mouth bloody and violet from where he had grit his teeth and sliced his lip in preparation for impact. His ringed fingers curled , his golden yellow nails glimmering along with the gold of the metal. He glared at Kurloz and rose up, and didn't even crack his knuckles, feigning to just walk away and take it as he rose. As Kurloz stared back, a smug smile playing on his stitched mouth, the smile faded as quick as it came as his purple blood splashed against the pavement in the sudden assault, Cronus's rings dappled in violet as he shook his hand as Kurloz recoiled from the punch. There was a pop and anyone with a set of ears could identify a dislocation when they heard one.

Panting through his nose, his lips parted just slightly, his stitches gave enough give that as he breathed, a whistle noise came out. It was quite possibly the only noise the troll has made since stitching himself silent. His eyes were furious, his nostrils flared. He was so angry, probably because the other was right. He had a legit point. Kurloz was evil, he knew that, who DIDN'T know that, even Mituna did, but Kurloz was at least very protective. He hopped forward, bouncing in excitement, grinning as large as he could, adrenaline coursed through his veins. He never felt so alive. Even when the smile slipped and he was hit back, left to stumble backwards and snort out blood. He could taste it in his mouth, his teeth having cut his cheek. But he had to swallow it. With a groan, he reached up and wiped the blood off with his sleeve, then lunged towards Cronus.


	2. Explosion in the Boilers

**I'm finally done with the first chapter. Thank Jesus, It took me hours of editing, only to accidently click a wrong button and have everything erased. And then my computer overheated just as i was finishing up. A very bad day for me. ~ Anywho this is where the fight gets nasty! Here you go.**

Cronus's eyes widened as Kurloz lunged for him, teeth bared behind the black stitches. Cronus laughed bitterly at this change of scenario, not only because of the intense dementia inducing headache Kurloz's sucker punch instilled, but because he finally had an excuse to knock this joker's block off. After so long of standing by, and taking his shit, he would finally take matters into his own hands. This mentality seemed to heal the pain in his gut for a moment , as he wiped the violet dripping rings on his signature white shirt. Sure he'd have to clean it, but he had tons of these shirts. Plus, he could always NOT wash it and keep it as a souvenir of the day he kicked Makara's ass. He can't say he felt bad for him. The bastard has been cruisin for a bruisin. Cronus, in a fit of ironic macabre sadism, stared Kurloz in the eyes as the juggalo was doubled over in the same position Cronus had been moments before and licked the blood off of his rings and spit it out. The fun-loving and flirtatious Ampora was gone. In its place was a steely eyed muscular brawler, who had no qualms about putting a cat in the hospital. Especially this pussy. He wasn't a coward however, and was honorable in fighting. you never hit a troll while hes down. Cronus yanked Kurloz up and pulled him back by his insane mass of hair and ran his claws along the side of his neck. To any inexperienced and ignorant person , this would seem as an affectionate gesture. However those  
thoughts would be replaced by feelings of stupidity as Cronus dug his nails into the skin of Kurloz's neck, tearing through the spandex skeletal leotard that he had always found ominous and embedding them in his flesh. keeping a firm grip as he slammed the muted cultists face into the nearest Hive wall. Kurloz just kept grinning, Cronus was giving him a fight not even the Messiahs would give him. He yearned for the violence, needed to wrap his think pan around pain. It was hard when no one would dare spark his anger. Yet its what he wanted. Having Cronus punch him back, that feeling he was going to puke his organs up. Thank god his lips were stitched, he could swallow the metaphoric kidney down. Either way, he gripped Cronus's arm, an airy sound slipping from the tiny part of his just barely parted lips. His chucklevoodoos flared, pressing into the other's mind as he reached out again and pressed his fingers against the right eye socket, just under it, pressing his thumb in Cronus's flesh, trying to pop his eye out. HAH MOTHER FUCKER! His thoughts screamed as he tried to put them in the other, unsure if he could penetrate the natural defense sea dwellers had against the voodoos.

Cronus saw Kurloz's hand snake toward his eye socket and he grit his teeth as the pressure was applied, yelling in agony. He yanked his hand out of the way and twisting it in such a way only a contortionist could do it without bones shattering. His arm disabled ,Cronus jabbed the ball of his elbow into the juggalos Adam's apple, feelings of nausea rolling over Kurloz as he did so. He grit his teeth as gave a swift jab to the ribs, payback for the immense pain he caused Cronus before. Cronus let go of him allowing him to catch his breath, and if he had any dignity left, to surrender and say uncle. Because he had already awoken Cronus. He was sick of bullshit, and he WOULD make Kurloz respect him, even if it meant painting the hive in a macabre portrait of lavender and dark indigo. Getting hit more made the juggalo close his eyes in agony. Stumbling forward as he was let go, the troll took a minute just to gather his bearings. He leaned forward, unable to get a lot of air with his mouth stitched and his nose being a little busted and clogged with blood. He wouldnt surrender though, it was still fun. The most fun he'd had in ages. He leaned back against the wall, reaching up to play with the ripped collar of his shirt before he began to sign. "[AWE, C'MON CRONUS, WHO WOULD HAVE UP AND THOUGHT YOU WERE SO MOTHER FUCKING FUN?]' Suddenly, he pulled his gloves off to expose his nails, and slashed his hand out at the other's face.

Cronus could only see the glint of the afternoons sunlight against Kurloz's darkened yellow claws before he felt the intense burn of the Makara's poison. He let go of him momentarily and clutched at his face with both hands, lavender blood oozing between his fingertips. His face felt as if Kurloz had dipped the entirety of his face in the land of Heat and Clockwork. Oh this fucking bastard. You DO NOT fuck with the face! But Cronus had no idea of the extent of the damage. Spanning the width of over half his face in a diagonal path in direct center starting from his left eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek, were two jagged lacerations identical in shape and form that stretched the length of his face. He turned to Kurloz, his eyes red-rimmed from the pain and burning with hatred. "[MOTHER FUCKER, HATE IS A GOOD LOOK ON YOU.]" He signed, making a kissy face as he pressed the bloody digits of cool blood to his lips. He wore the violet blood like a trophy, feeling more than glad he kept his nails so sharp. It was weird, this feeling he had, but damn, Cronus covered in blood was such a delicious sight, he would never let the image slip from his memory.

"Oh really? Then I'm about to become the most beautiful charming motherfucker you'vwe evwer laid eyes on." Cronus said and ran at Kurloz, claws sharpened and screaming for retribution. Grabbing Kurloz's insane mane of hair in his possession, he brought his face down hard against his knee and slung Kurloz off of him, the juggalo dazed. Cronus tackled him to the ground, but slipped in his assault, audible grunts as the pavement dug into their skin and tore their clothing as they slid. Cronus's shirt and chest was mixed with both his and Kurloz's blood, the white now stained with lavender from Kurloz's slash across the face. Quick as greased lightning Cronus was on top of him, releasing all the millenniums fear and anger, and complete distaste for the troll in a barrage of jabs and punches, tears of both anger and a small amount of guilt streaming down his face. He bit through the emotional overflow and stayed committed to himself. He owed it to himself to win this. To himself and to everyone else Kurloz had ever mentally tortured. If any one, or anything,  
he did this for Meulin. The thought of Kurloz using her innocence and naivety for his own plots fueled his rage. "You bastard.. She *punch* deservwes so *punch* MUCH 8ETTER." Taking a beating was a very, very new concept. Even when Gamzee punched him into submission, it wasnt quite as hard to breath. In all actuality, he was sure a rib was broken and pushing in his lungs. The thought partially frightened him, but soon just more anger filled him and his reply was to fight to roll them over and get dominance. His own hands never once reached to block, always going to claw at his sides and arms. And when the tears caught the clown's attention, he wrinkled his nose judgmentally. The fact he felt like screaming at him for Meulin put charcoal on the fire. He slammed his thoughts into the other's mind, eyes so bright with purple voodoo magic. STOP STOP STOP. It echoed as his body screamed for oxygen. Why did a ghost need air? What total bullshit- miracles. MOTHERFUCKER STOP! Dammit, he didn't want to give in, but god, his head was getting fuzzy, breathing was too hard with stitched lips and a bloody nose, he didn't want to pass out- fuck, he had to think, think, think. Quickly, he leaned up and slammed their lips together. Stop the fucking talking, the yelling, it was so ANNOYING. Sure, this kiss contained a hell of a lot of fury and frustration for the troll that couldnt quite understand that Meulin was a LOT more free than presumed. That Kurloz chewed his own damn tongue out from guilt for her, that he stitched his lips - still very alive, and starved himself till Meenah killed them all. Cronus only understood what he wanted and god it needed to stop. He needed to stop SHOUTING MOTHERFUCKING NONSENSE.

Cronus's blind fury was brought to an abrupt and shocked halt as Kurloz's lips were smashed against Cronus's. "VWHAT THE-" was all Cronus could manage before the shock set in and the raging Aquarius found his head and hair being forced against the others in a cheap shot trick to pacify the violence. This bastard- what the- why.. Of all people! - This was NOT what Cronus wanted, even in death. NOT TO MENTION /HE/ started this bullshit in the first place! He grit his teeth and bit down on the others lip in anger and frustration, his body quivering with an unyielding rage that begged to be released. He tried to scream and shout and push him off but the juggallo's lips strangely curved around his own and held them like a vice, the tips of the suture in his mouth scratching and scraping his mouth agonizingly slow. Cronus tried desperately to pull away but the grip only tightened, pulling them closer like a bungee cord. He punched and kicked and yelled, anything to make the insane asshole release him. Not at all wanting to keep a kiss with the asshole, the taller troll recoiled away. His intentions was to peck him and get Cronus confused enough to be pushed off. Not for his damn wired stitches to have gotten stuck on the other's lips. Kurloz managed to shove Cronus off and instantly grabbed at his lips, realizing with frustration that the wires broke, ripping his lips painfully, the skin stretched abnormally adding to his bruised and mutilated face. Probably from the rings. Fuck, that meant he had to retread them. The mime sat up, ignoring his lips in favor of clutching his chest. He squirmed around, making sure nothing was broken. He was hella bruised though. Besides the point, his lips were more important. He completely and entirely ignored the sea dweller as he began to rip the wire from his lips. It was useless and would only cause further pain to leave broken wire that could cut his mouth up even more.

The seadweller clutched his head in his hands for a good 10 minutes as Kurloz fumbled around. His mind was dazed and confused with his sudden change of confidence and the loss of his cool. His immediate thought was "It's that fucking assholes fault." And his instinct was to turn and shoot daggers in his direction. The fire still boiling in his chest he turned and leered at the 9 foot tall juggalo limping off to side... and his anger immediately subsided. Cronus had done more damage than he had expected or anticipated. Kurloz's lip was smothered in violet blood, both from the hate kiss they shared and from being busted one too many times in the face. His normally flawless makeup was smudged all over and his normally already wild hair was worse. There were patches where Cronus had torn hair like a woman which he was ashamed to say. The juggalo was struggling to see out of one eye and the  
arm that had been twisted around violently had been dislocated in the process. His leotard was torn along the side and the front, with the Aquarius symbol clawed into the remaining scraps in the recognizable triple V. What was prominent though, was the pained gait. While Kurloz normally was stoic and eerily expressionless, his face contorted in pain expressed how terribly he was injured. Cronus sighed deeply. Sure the asshole had started things, but in the end Cronus had done more damage than a kismesis should. He pulled himself up, his back popping with the obvious strain as he limped over to the masked marauder. Too busy with pulling the wire, ignoring every ounce of pain in favor of spitting the last metal piece free. Pure agony shot up his jaw as he tried to move his mouth open. Thankfully for a lack of a tongue, he made no noise. His eyes were closed tight though as he rubbed his jaw and tried once again to ease it open. His breath smelt awful, pure decay and blood sputtered from his mouth. How again did he get his ass handed to him? Who cared, he needed to go wash his mouth and fix himself up. With Cronus coming towards him, he peeked his eyes open and sneered, staying firmly in place seated.

Cronus stopped in front of him, and stooped down , squatting in front of the injured male. Although they despised each other ,  
It was obvious they needed each other. Not in the pail sense, romantic sense, but as an outlet to release the aggressive and hateful trollian nature. He pulled out a huge box and set it beside him. Ignoring the fiery glares from Kurloz, he silently  
opened the supply box and retrieved a few objects before turning back to him. "Open your mouth, chief." He signed demandly, though half expected that getting Kurloz to cooperate was a pain in the ass in itself. Arching a disbelieving eyebrow, the troll clamped his mouth tight, and used the other's shoulder to help himself stand. Then he stretched, popping out of place bones back in place with a silent grunt. Like fuck was he going to do anything like that, to offer a very sensitive part of him for some weird purpose. He wasn't his moirail. Granted, Mituna wouldn't be able to tend to him, mentally comfort, physically tend no. He'd probably ask Latula, they were on good terms. It beat standing Cronus more than this. God, he regretted kissing him. He could have found a better way to make him stop. At least he could breath again.

With a roll of his eyes, Cronus stood up and put a hand on his shoulder and tossed him back down onto the seat, as Kurloz let out an audible groan of pain and clutched his side. Cronus was clearly having none of this, irritation evident by the throbbing of his skull. "Cut the bullshit alright. I'm in no place to see ANYONE looking like this and neither are you. Meulin can't help you and Latula vwould probably gush ovwer howv sick-nasty your injuries are going to look once they scar ovwer. Nowv i'm trying to help you. So stop being a prideful bulgefuck for a second and let me patch you up, you dig?" Cronus himself was also stuck in his own mind. Not only because of the huge fight he'd been dreaming of for so long yet terrified of ever facing for fear of getting his ass kicked ,which was evident who won. But it was also the kiss that bothered him. To Kurloz it was a kiss to get him to stop,but for Cronus , even a hate kiss went deeper than that. Because never in his life had another trolls lips touched his own. Just as a troll's first pailing is often considered extremely special, in human culture a first kiss was equally as special. And in Cronus's state of mind, he was both disgusted and flushed by that fact. But that was a secret he would keep entirely hidden. The last thing he needed was Kurloz using that against him in an arguement. "Stop being a little shit and open your damned speech hole." Cronus signed flustered. Wrenching his jaw open again, as horrendously painful as it was, the troll found himself looking else where. He refused eyecontact, even going as far as to close his eyes and sigh through his nose. Then he reached up and blew his nose as hard as he could to get the clogged blood out. Sure, it hurt, made him light headed, but at least breathing was better. God, Cronus just got a couple good hits and he was rusty on fighting. Should this happen again, Kurloz vowed to destroy him.

"Brace yourself, chief." was the only warming Kurloz received before Cronus took hold of his jaw and relocated it back into place with a sickening pop, Makara's teeth once again lining up with his bottom ones. Now that his jaw was back, he could get to work. He located a damp sponge in the box and took hold of Kurloz's face firmly, so he couldnt yank it away. He gently wiped it across the others lacerated bottom lip and across his nose, which was now swelling something nasty. Cronus was in actuality shocked at how much damage he had actually administered. He just saw violet and remembered a few quick punches. But sort of blacked out until Kurloz's disgusting kiss had brought him back to reality. He scrubbed the drying purple blood from the juggalos nose and mouth , and sponged off the other numerous lacerations caused by his family's rings with a surprisingly tender hand. Glaring off to the distance, he silently yelped at his jaw, and resorted to clenching his fists on the small fabric of his shorts. His breathing labored again, not nearly as bad as before, amazing that an open mouth can do something like that. It was actually too bizarre for him that his mouth was open. So very long it was clamped shut. He briefly wondered if there were stitches in the first aid kit, and if he could snag them without Cronus wanting to help like some idiot moirail wanna be. God, Cronus sucked.

Cronus could tell by the cold calculating leer in his eye exactly what he was thinking as his eyes drifted to the box and couldnt help but to smirk slightly at the thought. "Relax you miming jackass, I'm not going to baby you like some pathetic moirail. You sewved it once, i'm not going to attempt to do evwerything for you. That's ridiculous. I am howvevwer going to attempt to at least clean up half the damage I did out of the absolute disgusting kindness of my heart. Evwen though you instigated this bullshit. So you havwe no one to blame but yourself." He huffed and moved the other side of his face, the less damage side, carefully avoiding Kurloz's drifting pupiless gaze. Without warning, he tore open the skeletal leotard and grazed his fingers across the side of his ribs that was now blooming with a huge violet bruise. Kurloz winced at the touch and yanked him by the horns, his dissatisfaction blazing in his eyes. "Vwell fine if thats howv you vwant to play." Cronus glared back and stood up rubbing his horns where Kurloz had grabbed them. "I guess this is the thanks I get for feeling the tiniest bit of pity for a cat like you. I must be freakin jacked in the head." He huffed as he stood up and walked over to the box, tossing Kurloz some sutures, and solvent to protect them from snapping again, and walked over to the rivers edge to observe the damage across his face. Holy shit. Thats definately going to leave a mark. The blistering heat had reduced to a dull throb but there was no way in hell he was going to avoid a confrontation about this. Glad that he gave him some form of privacy, the troll slipped his sleeves off and skimmied out of his skeleton suit completely, replacing his shorts for some decency. With his skin clear of fabric, he began to dab his bloodied wounds with the cleaning cloth. He managed to wipe his face from the blood, then found himself just laying backwards on the ground. Kurloz was just resting, his eyes slipping shut, mind battling the stupids words Cronus said. Next time, he was going to stitch his lips shut. That was the new plan. After resting a second, growing numb to the new pain, he sat back up and grabbed the kit for a needle and thread. First thing is first, his lips needed sewed. He felt naked without it. Of course it hit him he should rinse his mouth. Scowling, he stood and wondered towards the water, carrying his needle and string.

After the greaser was done mourning the perfection of his smooth face, he had decided instead to leave Kurloz to his own devices and had wandered to the water. For a while he sat before the sun's warmth soothed his mood and soon he was sprawled laying out on the sand, stripping off his filthy blood spattered shirt. He made himself a little area and laid down, thoroughly enjoying himself for a short time. At least until Kurloz's tall frame blocked the sun from view and instead of a gorgeous blue sky, Cronus's eyes were peering into Kurloz who was looming over him. Kurloz walked past him after staring, and went into the water up to his knees. He knelt down and scooped the salt water. He splashed it on his face, in his mouth and wounds. He bit his cheek and sat down in the water, as he began to tie the string in the needle. Soon he began to retread his lips using the last holes to redo it.

He watched Kurloz cautiously his eyes trailing him into the water. Suddenly a sharp pain spread across his face, screeching and he immediately blamed Kurloz's sickening chucklevoodoos, never once stopping to think about the possibility of sunburn. He jumped to his feet tearing off his clothes. His body felt on fire and his skin had a reddish tint. He immediately ran to the waters edge screaming between ows, squealing past Kurloz into the cool pink water, his soothing skin giving him enough relief to glare at the other who only looked back in slight amusement and annoyance. The troll sneered at the other, rolling his eyes. What a grub. Sure, the sun hurt, but facepaint helped and a distraction with his lips. The troll slinked further in the water, letting it soak his battered body. As he finished stitching his lips closed and he broke the rest of the string off that wasn't needed, he signed a sarcastic hello.

Cronus leered at him and gave a sarcastic smile , his eyes and horns the only thing above the water. And suddenly.. WHATS THIS? Both of Cronus's middle fingers rose miraculously out of the water like the sunken city of Atlantis as the juggalo smirked." [havwing fun there, pretty boy or do I need to up up the entertainment that you're sorely lacking?]"he signed, and had that actually been spoken it would have been dripping with just as much, or possibly more than the clown had. "[if you don't stop, I may just forget my humanity and become a ruthless toothbeast. I mean I vwouldnt do that unless under drastic circumstances, chief because]" he paused before he sarcastically imitates Meulin's voice."YOU'RE JUST PAWSITIVWELY APURRABLE." Cronus smirked and jumped out if the way before Kurloz could swing again. Kurloz vigorously stood, bitter and resentful as he missed his hit and decided he was done with the water. You don't fight someone on their turf. So the troll bared the sun and stormed off towards his clothes. As soaking wet as he was, the hot sun like acid, and his clothes ruined, he felt like his day couldn't get any worse. He attempted to savage what he could and cover his skin. Putting his gloves and what remained of his ratty suit. Then he kicked the box of medical supplies under a tree, where he took cover and replaced the needle in the box and closed it. He sat back down and folded his legs up, stuffing a gloved finger in a scrape on his knee. Clearly he planned on waiting till the sun set or someone came by with an umbrella. He could warp a person near by into bringing him one if someone was close enough...


End file.
